


Lay Me To Rest

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: All Parad wanted was for Emu to look at him.





	Lay Me To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Emu's treatment of Parad in episode 36 really just rubbed me the wrong way, and then the angst monster came along and this fic was born.

"Look at me, Emu. Please."

Emu's gaze lifted to regard Parad, a look of pleading so prominent on his face.

"Really look, Emu. Remember.

"I used to mean so much to you. You created me as your best friend. I was there for you through everything, when you didn't have anyone else.

"When you wanted someone to play games with, I was there. If you felt sad and lonely, I would sit with you and talk. I would fall asleep next to you if you were too tired to do anything else. I helped you chase the bullies away. 

"Even after I'd been extracted...do you know how long I waited? Patient, hopeful...foolish. I asked Genm so many times, when would I be able to see you again? I didn't think you would forget about me. We were a team for so, so long. So many years. 

"But when you first looked at me, and there was no light of recognition in your eyes...it hurt. More than you can imagine. You brought me into this world, and you didn't even know me any more."

A tear slid, unnoticed, down Parad's cheek, as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "I've only been used since then. Used by humans who saw me as nothing more than a tool. Genm, Cronus...and you."

His gaze lifted once again, and Emu was startled at how wet with tears the Bugster's face was.

"You finally notice me, and remember me...and you treat me like them. It might have been better if you hadn't remembered at all."

He took step forward, not missing how Emu tensed at the sudden movement. Even so, he reached out a hand, gently brushing his fingers across Emu's cheek.

"Why can't I hate you for this? Why, Emu? Even now...I still love you."

His hands moved to cup Emu's face, not caring that he was still crying. Not caring that Emu still appeared tense and slightly uncomfortable by his sudden closeness.

Ignoring it all, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Emu's. Gently at first, but then the kiss turned a bit more insistent.

_Just look at me, Emu. Look at me. Touch me. Please, just love me!_

When Emu's hand moved up to Parad's chest, in an attempt to push him away, it was all the answer Parad needed.

And it gave him the opportunity he needed to drive the Gashacon Breaker through Emu's stomach.

He watched Emu's eyes widen in shock. He heard the horrified shouts of his teammates, and the sounds of hurried footsteps in his direction.

A satisfied smile came to Parad's lips, and his eyes closed.

He didn't mind dying alongside of Emu. The thought of finally being able to rest made his heart dance.

"Maybe we can meet again, in a different world. Maybe things will go right this time."

_Wow, you look so cool! Do you like video games?_

_Let’s be friends! I’m Emu!_

_Parad! Let’s play!_

_Parad!_

_Parad!_

“PARAD!!!”

Following the enraged shout was a single shot from a blaster, and the sound of a sword slicing through the air. Parad barely felt the impact. Instead, it felt almost as if warm arms were surrounding him, in an embrace he had craved for so many years.

“Parad…welcome home.”

Then there was nothing.


End file.
